1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a binder composition for a rechargeable battery, a rechargeable battery employing the same and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable batteries having large capacity and cycle life characteristics are in demand to include in smaller, lighter, and higher performance portable devices. To cope with the demand, a great deal of efforts is being exerted to find new active materials for a negative electrode capable of achieving a high capacity, including silicon, a silicon-silicon oxide composite, a silicon-graphite composite, a tin-based material, and alloys thereof, as alternatives of conventional graphite-based active materials. Currently, several rechargeable battery products employing a small amount of the silicon-silicon oxide composite as the negative electrode active material are commercially available.
However, compared to a graphite-based active material, the aforementioned materials capable of achieving a high capacity cause a considerable volumetric change during charging and discharging of the rechargeable battery. Thus, achieving a desired capacity using a conventional rechargeable battery may be impeded by a variety of restrictions.
In order to overcome problems associated with the use of the high-capacity negative electrode active material, binders may be used. For example, a conventional binder may be used in a large amount relative to the conventional graphite-based active material. Accordingly, an amount of the active material used may be reduced relative to a binder, offsetting any capacity increasing effect. In addition, since pores formed in the electrode may not be uniformly sized or distributed, an electrolyte immersion speed may also be lowered.